You Found Me
by artisticchic
Summary: This is to take the place of Somebody to save me. Please read authors note :-)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Hi everyone I have decided to re-write this story. I agree that it seems a bit rushed so I'm starting fresh. Let me know what you think! :-)

Chapter 1 Tris POV

"You are Divergent." Was the last thing I heard before running out of the exam room. This was 2 years ago. I don't know what it means but I'm going to find out. Tomorrow is this year's choosing ceremony and I Beatrice Prior am going to it. I'm not very tall but I can hold my own. I'm blonde with grey eyes. I'm plain like every other 16 year old Abnegation girl.

I have not seen my parents since I found out what I am. They must think I'm dead. I guess tomorrow they will see I'm not. Since there has never been a Divergent in Abnegation that I knew of, I did the only thing I could think of when I found out and ran. I can still recall that day so long ago.

*****flashback*****

I had just recently turned 15 and decided to be my curious self and sneak into faction exams. In Abnegation being curious was a selfish act and frowned upon since we were always taught to be selfless. But I couldn't help myself I have always been curious. So I snuck in with the 16 year olds and took the test. A woman by the name of Tori greeted me. She had long black hair and wore tight black clothing. She must be from Dauntless by all of her tattoos. I have always wanted to be Dauntless, brave and free. The Erudite is the knowledge faction, Amity the kind faction and Candor the honesty faction. The only one I have ever dreamed of being was Dauntless.

"Today you are going to receive your placement exam into what faction you belong. By the looks of you I'd guess you're staying right where you are." Tori told me. It must have been my grey clothes. That's all my faction was allowed to wear. They were supposed to help us forget ourselves. I really did hate them.

She handed me a shot glass full of blue liquid. "What is this?" I asked sniffing the stuff.

"You will drink it and it sends you thru a series of tasks in order to rule out factions till you're only left with one. I will be watching on this screen and these wires will be attached to both of us. Understand?" I nod and drink the substance down. Instantly the room changes and I see 2 dishes in front of me, meat and a knife. A voice comes in the background saying "choose!"

"Why?!" The voice gets louder and yells choose again. "But, why?" I yell back. I look back to where the dishes were and I see a dog growling and heading straight for me. I remember fight or flight from a class recently and decide to stare the dog down. He instantly changes to a puppy before my eyes. I crouch down to pet it only to realize it hears something over its shoulder. A little boy playing with a toy truck sits there. The vicious dog is back and after him. Lucky me I'm a fast mover and run after it jumping on its back trying to save the child. All of the sudden I awake back into the room with Tori at my side.

"You need to leave here now" she says sternly

"What are my results?" I asked nervously.

"Divergent. Now leave." She said and I never looked back.

*****end flashback*****

I ran to the furthest end of the factions until all that was left was the factionless. This was the place where people ended up if they didn't fit into a faction. It seemed to be a perfect fit for me. I started to make a life for myself here helping the elder factionless. It must be the Abnegation in me. Always willing to help others before myself. Luckily the countdown I am keeping is up and I won't have to do it anymore. Tomorrow I choosing day and I choose Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four's POV

I don't know why I chose the way I did. I guess out of necessity. My father Marcus always abused me. I guess I thought that if I left Abnegation I would feel free from him. Dauntless has helped me to become strong but it doesn't erase my past. Tomorrows initiates are going to be my last trainees. I know I ranked top in my class for my initiate training but I don't feel it. Max keeps trying to pursue me to be a leader but being a leader means I would have to see my father again. I can't have that so I have decided to leave.

I sit with my friends Lauren and Zeke at dinner. I'm not going to tell them till I am ready to leave. I already know they will talk me out of it. Even though I know nothing will I don't want them to try.

"What do you think this year's initiates are going to bring Four?" Lauren asks me. She has brown hair and tattoos up one arm. I honestly don't care anymore since this is my last group to train but I answer her anyway.

"If they are Dauntless born probably the same as always bravery and cockiness." I answer her with a smirk.

"Haha we are all pretty cocky aren't we?" Zeke chimes in with a devilish eye. He is 6 ft 2in tan and tattooed. We all laugh and talk about nothing special after that. I'm glad since I don't want them to catch on to my thoughts. After we are done Zeke and I decide to get a tattoo. We part ways with Lauren and head to the parlor.

"Hey boys long time no see. What can I do for you?" Tori greets us. She's been like a mom to me since I have gotten here. Especially since she is the one that gave me my aptitude test, and covered up the fact that I am a Divergent. She is the only one I trust here. She will be the hardest one to leave behind.

"I know what I want but I think Zeke here wants to look around for a few." I tell her.

"Ok Four your with me then, and Zeke just let Bud know when you're ready!" she tells us taking me over to a chair.

"Well I was thinking about combining the flames on my back and design something on the top of my arm here." Pointing at my bicep. I'm not that **b**uilt but I am fit. She draws up a few designs on a sketch pad until we agree on something. She begins on my back and continues to my arm.

"What's up Four you don't seem like yourself." She asks me as she's drawing on my arm. She always knows when I'm not in my right mind. I try to cover up what it is the best I can. I don't want her to worry.

"Nothing much. I guess I'm just getting tired of being asked to move up in leadership." It wasn't a complete lie. Max has been bugging me for weeks. He's the main leader for Dauntless.

"Max knows your good that's why he wants you for the role. Eric's kind of a slime ball you know." She says with a smirk. I know she's right on that. He has been rubbing in the fact that he has my job and that I am the idiot for not taking it. She finishes my arm not long after. The words Fear God Alone grace my arm now in a flame like fashion.

"It looks fantastic Tori thank you." I tell her. She hands me some lotion to put on my arm to help it heal. Zeke finishes not long after sporting the Dauntless flames on the back of his neck.

"See you tomorrow man. Keep an eye out for my brother will you?" Zeke tells me as we part ways for the night. He has been worried about his brother Uriah switching factions. Lord knows that boy won't leave Dauntless cake behind. He will be back after choosing day tomorrow. I smirk at the thought as I head back toward my apartment. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for me. It's one day closer to me leaving Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris POV

Today was this year's choosing ceremony. Ever since I had joined the factionless I had kept a secret tally marking each day off till I was eligible to choose a faction. Today my time had come and I knew I was of age to get into Dauntless. The factionless never questioned me when I had showed up one day after school. They kept to themselves and I did the same. I never saw my parents again. I figured it was for the best. Today I will for the first time. It will be like they have seen a ghost I bet. I know that how I'm going to feel. When I get there I sit in the back and wait for my name to be called. Since my brother's name will be called before mine I try to stay hidden so he doesn't give my presence away.

"Caleb Prior" Marcus called from the podium in the center of the room. He is one of the leaders from Abnegation. As he made his decent down the stairs I watched my parents pride for him.

"Choose wisely." Marcus tells my brother. My brother hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. He still has his light brown hair and brown eyes. Plain like the rest of Abnegation. Even I know he's going to go back to Abnegation. He was always the perfect selfless boy. To everyone's shock and mine he chose Erudite. I felt my heart sink. I should go back to Abnegation and be the child that stays. My parents would love that. I can't though Dauntless is my dream.

"Beatrice Prior." Marcus calls out breaking me from my thoughts. I walk down the steps and chance a glance in the direction my parents are sitting. They look just as stunned as I thought they would. I feel a twinge of guilt for leaving them so long ago. I can't let that influence me. I get to the podium and Marcus hands me a knife and gestures me toward the 5 bowls next to him. I quickly slice my hand and choose Dauntless like I had always wanted. I make my way to the Dauntless area and I can feel my parents fury aimed at me. I felt horrible but knew I needed this and wanted to know what I was and what I could be.

At the end of the ceremony my new faction and I made our way down the steps and toward the trains. Once we got there we were told to jump into them while they were still moving. Another transfer next to me looked just as freaked as I was. We grabbed each other's hand and took the leap together at the last second. Once we landed in the train car we started giggling because we basically just cheated death.

"I'm Christina. Candor transfer." She introduced herself. She's tall with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Beatrice. Abnegation transfer." I told her back. Just then a Dauntless leader spoke up and told us get ready to jump again. We both watched as people were flying out of the train on to a roof top 3 stories down. We both looked at each other nervous.

"Together?" I asked her and she nodded grabbing my hand

"1,2,3!" We yell and take off running and take another leap of faith. We land quickly below and head toward the gathering. We over hear one of the leaders starting to speak.

"I'm Eric one of the leaders here at Dauntless and if your here you have passed your first test. The next one is waiting for you down there." He gestures to a hole another 7 stories down. Eric looks intimidating. His face is pierced all over and he has tattoos up and down both arms.

"Is there a net or water down there?" Another initiate asks. He's wearing blue so he must be an Erudite transfer. He is tall and skinny with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I guess you will just have to see." Eric smirks

"Who's going to be the first victim to find out?" He looks out at us with a cocky smile. No one seems to want to do it. I figured I'll do it what the hell.

"I'll do it." I say walking forward.

"The stiff eh? Apparently We should be watching out for you." He says gesturing me toward the ledge. I look down and tense up. I hate the name stiff. It's always been a nick name in Abnegation.

"I don't have all day stiff jump NOW!" He bellows. I scowl at him and jump landing in a net a moment later. I start laughing hysterically realizing what I had just done. All of the sudden a pair of hands reaches out to pull me off.

"What's your name?" He asks a small smile peeking on his face. He is absolutely stunning looking with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm uh..." I studder realizing I have a new beginning here meaning I should have a new name.

"Did you forget on your way down or what?" He chuckles. His blue eyes with a glint of humor in them.

"I'm Tris." I state matter of factly.

"Well Tris welcome to Dauntless." He then turns around and yells.

"First jumper Tris!" A crowd erupts in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Divergent.

Fours POV

Lauren and I wait at the bottom of the gaping hole the same as we did last year. I can't wait till this month is over so that I can leave. I don't want to be factionless but I know I don't believe in the Dauntless ways. I believe that they should be taught to be brave but not cruel. Since Eric became leader that seems to be all the Dauntless want to teach. If I took Max's offer I guess we wouldn't be in this predicament but I do not want to be near that man again. It's been 2years since I have been free of him. The pain needed to end.

I kept glancing upward noticing the shadows above us. I see Eric talking to them. Almost show time.

"Who do you think will be the first jumper?" Lauren asks snapping me back to reality. It's always the same every year.

"Dauntless born or an Erudite." I say knowingly.

"I guess we are about to find out." she states pointing at the shadow falling toward us. I notice the grey and realize I have been proven wrong. An Abnegation was the first jumper. She looks familiar as I pull her off the net. Her blonde hair is falling out of her loose bun and her grey eyes pierce me. I realize I do know her. She's the daughter to one of my dad's co- chairs on the council. I can't remember her name though. I haven't seen her since my faction test 2 years ago.

"What's your name?" I ask waiting hoping that the name will trigger a memory.

"I'm uh..." she stutter's realizing the same thing I did the first time I jumped. A new beginning.

"Did you forget on your way down or what?" I say chuckling at her. She seemed a bit put off by this but composed herself quickly.

"I'm Tris." She states confident in her choice. I think the name suits her. She is quite beautiful. I wish I could remember whose daughter she is.

"Well Tris welcome to Dauntless." I say to her and turn to yell behind me.

"First jumper Tris!" I yell to the crowd. Lauren and I continue to get the initiates off the net. Tris keeps popping back into my head. I really need to figure out who she is so I can forget her. The problem is she's stuck in my head already. This is going to make my leaving more difficult.

An hour later Lauren and I are finished and we finally set off to show the initiates around. Half way to the pit we stop.

"Welcome initiates I'm Four and this is Lauren we are going to be your trainers over the next few weeks. Lauren will take the dauntless borns with her and I will be taking the transfers with me." I tell them. I notice Uriah is in the group. He's about my height and looks similar to Zeke. I know Zeke will be thrilled to know that he stayed.

Surprisingly no one asks about my nick name and for that I am grateful. I catch myself watching Tris again. I can't place her face and its really starting to bother me. She notices me watching her and tenses up immediately. I look away quickly.

"Transfers with me, this way." I say turning on foot toward the pit. Once there we stop again.

"This is the pit. You will learn to love it one day." I say looking at all there scared faces. Except for her. All I see is curiosity in her eyes. I really need to stop thinking about her. We keep going toward the chasm.

"This is the chasm it's a river of water that runs thru here. It's a fine line between safe and stupid. People have jumped and will again. You have been warned." I leave it at that not wanting to think about Amar and his untimely death 2 years earlier. We make our way to the last stop the dorms.

"This is going to be your living area while you are initiates." I tell them waiting for that one stupid question that always follows.

"Boys or girls?" a Candor boy speaks up. He's my height with brown hair. He has a menacing look in his eye. Bingo we have a winner!

"Both." I state with a smirk.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Tomorrow starts training." I say eyeing them all and landing on Tris yet again. I really need to stop doing that.

"Oh yea dinner is a 6 don't be late." I say and leave. I felt her eyes on me as I left. I walk down to my apartment to be alone before dinner and reflect on today's events. Tris keeps coming back to my thoughts. I know those eyes but I can't place from where. All I know is she is making my thoughts to leave waver. I want to know but I am going to have to stay to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Divergent

Tris POV

Once everyone had finally made it down into the hole we followed the leaders to the end of a hallway. Once there the 2 leaders, the guy that got me off the net and a girl stop and turn to address us. He was the first to speak up.

"Welcome initiates I'm Four and this is Lauren we are going to be your trainers over the next few weeks. Lauren will take the Dauntless borns with her and I will be taking the transfers with me." He says eyeing me suspiciously. I tense up a bit at this thinking he knows what I am. Or it may be that his eyes are hauntingly beautiful. I haven't decided yet.

"Transfers with me, this way." He says gesturing us to follow him. We walk behind him thru cavernous areas. We stop abruptly in the entrance of a large area.

"This is the pit. You will learn to love it one day." He says as we look around. I notice a lot of open spaces built into the walls like little shops. As we continue to follow him I also notice that there are a lot of drop offs into water down below. Four stops us again.

"This is the chasm it's a river of water that runs thru here. It's a fine line between safe and stupid. People have jumped and will again. You have been warned." He says sternly as we all take note of the rushing water below it. We continue to follow him to our last stop. The dorms.

"This is going to be your living area while you are initiates." He states. "Boys or girls?" A boy speaks up. He's wearing black and white like Christina so he must be a Candor born.

"Both. I'll leave you to get settled. Tomorrow starts training." He says smirking at us as he turns to leave. Just before he leaves us he turns around again.

"Oh yea dinner is a 6 don't be late." His eyes stopping on me again right before he leaves. Something about this look makes me wonder what his thoughts are. Maybe dinner I will be able to get an answer.

"Hey Tris what bed are you taking?" Christina asks me. I go and throw my stuff down on a lower bunk in the corner. Christina chooses the one next to me. I'm somewhat relieved to have already have made a friend.

"Ohh the stiff is taking the lower bunk to me." Another Candor boy scoffs. "That's Peter just ignore him. Plus we should be heading to dinner its almost 6." Christina tells me eyeing me and the look in my eye. I really do hate that nickname. She pulls me toward the door of the dorms and down toward the cafeteria. Once there we get a lot of strange looks from the Dauntless. Especially me because of my grey clothes. There is nowhere to sit except by Four. I dread it but at the same time hopeful that he will answer some of my questions. We sit across from 2 other initiates as well. I start to grab what looks like a meat patty and put it on my plate eyeing it suspiciously.

"Have you not had a hamburger before?" Christina asks looking at my odd expression.

"Abnegation don't eat very many different foods mostly bland food make the list." The Erudite boy from earlier speaks up. "What text book did you eat?" Christina snarks back.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Will." He responds smirking. Just then Four hands me a bowl of red stuff.

"Here this will help with the taste." He tells me eyeing me.

"Thanks. Were you a transfer too?" I blurt out not realizing what I had just said.

"What makes you think that?" He scoffs at me. "It must be your approachable demure." I chide back.

"Careful." He whispers lowly. Just then the leaders of Dauntless appear on the balcony above us. Eric starts speaking.

"Initiate's please stand." We all stand in unison.

"I would like to congratulate you all in making it this far. If you are here it means you know how to get on and off a train. Tomorrow will start your training at 7am. Only the top 10 will move on. You chose us, now we have to choose you." He announces to us. All the initiates look at each other worried. I guess I may be factionless after all. Just then another man comes to the stage. He is older maybe 30's dark skin and stocky.

"I'm Max and I just wanted to welcome everyone and good luck initiates." He says and walks away with the rest of the leaders. We finish eating and head back to the dorms. Tomorrow I must prove that I am one of them. I am Dauntless.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Divergent just the ideas

Chapter 6

Four's POV

After I drop the initiates off at the dorms I head toward Zeke's apartment. I know he wants to hear that Uriah is back. I knock on his door.

"Come on in its open!" he yells thru the door. I head in. His girlfriend Shauna is with him. She's tall like him with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey you guys. Uriah's back Zeke, he couldn't leave the cake behind." Both Shauna and Zeke start laughing at the comment.

"Does any of the initiates stand out this year?" Zeke asks after his laughter subsides a bit. I want to get there thoughts on Tris anyway so here goes nothing.

"There's the first jumper Tris from Abnegation. She's taking a lot of risks already." I tell them. I don't lead on that I know her. Even my best friends don't know where I transferred from.

"Ohh someone's got a crush." Zeke says jokingly. Little does he know he has hit the nail on the head. I can't seem to get her face out of my mind.

"No I don't." I tell them shrugging it off. Shauna gives me a knowing smile. Crap am I that easily figured out? We all head down to dinner together. We sit at our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. Not long after the initiates file in. Tris is there still in grey but looking just a pretty as ever. Her and another girl walk in our tables direction. They decide to sit with us. My heart fluttered a bit when she sat down. 2 other initiates sit across from them. She grabs the meat patty in front of her eyeing it suspiciously.

"Have you not had a hamburger before?" the Candor initiate asks her looking at her odd expression.

"Abnegation don't eat very many different foods mostly bland food make the list." The Erudite boy from earlier speaks up from across the table.

"What text book did you eat?" Candor snarks back.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Will." He responds smirking. I watch the exchange and decide to make my presence known.

"Here this will help with the taste." I hand her a bowl of ketchup.

"Thanks. Were you a transfer too?" She asks quite bluntly considering where she came from.

"What makes you think that?" I say a bit more harshly then I intended.

"It must be your approachable demure." She scoffs back. I chuckle a little under my breath but decide to leave it at that.

"Careful." I whisper so only she hears. She just turns her head and scowls. Just then the leaders of Dauntless appear on the balcony above us. Eric starts speaking.

"Initiate's please stand." Tris and the others stand around us.

"I would like to congratulate you all in making it this far. If you are here it means you know how to get on and off a train. Tomorrow will start your training at 7am. Only the top 10 will move on. You chose us, now we have to choose you." He announces to them. The looks on their faces turn to worry. I feel sort of bad but that's our ways. Max comes to the stage next.

"I'm Max and I just wanted to welcome everyone and good luck initiates." He says and walks away with the rest of the leaders. We finish eating and I head back my apartment. Tomorrow is training day. I fall asleep quickly thinking of Tris. It's the first time in a while that I have slept peacefully. The next morning I wake at 6am and head to the cafeteria to grab a muffin and water. I head straight to the training room to get set up. The initiates start to file in around 6:45. When 7a. and I start talking.

"Welcome everyone as you know I am Four your instructor for the next few weeks. Initiation is broken up into 3 parts. The first is physical, the second emotional and the third mental. You will be rated through each phase. Your ratings determine if you stay or if you go. Today you will learn how to shoot a gun and how to fight. Tomorrow you will start to fight each other. Are there any questions?" I ask looking around at their faces holding my gaze on Tris a little longer. She looks beautiful in her new Dauntless training clothes. They hug her body in a way that the Abnegation clothes never could. Class I have to think about class. Stop getting distracted Four, I think to myself as I start to address the class again.

"Alright let's begin. Everyone grab a gun off of the tables on the other side of the room. Each is filled with plastic bullets for target practice." I tell them as they each grab one and head back. I explain how the gun works and how to load it. Then I take aim at the target across the room and deep breath in and shoot. Bulls-eye just like always.

"Now it's your turn. Since there are 10 of you and 5 targets everyone pair off. You will take turns shooting at the targets." I tell them as they pair off quickly. I walk up and down behind them taking note of each of their target abilities. Tris keeps missing and the Candor smartass Peter is noticing.

"Hey stiff do you need glasses or something? The targets over there." He says pointing at the target a foot off of where she just hit. Just then she takes his taunting and turns it on him shooting the target in the center.

"Hey Peter, thanks for the tip looks like it paid off." She sarcastically retorts. Beauty and sarcasm I really need to figure out who she is now.

We continue practice until lunch at noon. I head over to sit at my usual spot with Lauren and Zeke.

"Hey bud how's training going?" Zeke asks as I sit down.

"Actually it's going better than I thought. The boys all picked up shooting quickly. Tris and Christina even started hitting bulls-eyes toward the end of the morning." I tell them. I actually am proud of Tris. She's taking on Dauntless head on and doing well at it.

"Ohh Tris again. I think someone has a crush!" Lauren chimes in. I know she's right but I'm not ready to admit it to them yet.

"No I just notice quick learners when I see them." I say trying to cover up my tracks.

"Uh huh." She says eyeing me but dropping the subject. I can't get attached yet not until after initiations. Especially since I think fighting may be her downfall due to her size. This afternoon will hopefully prove me wrong.

**Please let me know what you think! I love reviews! Should I keep going? :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Divergent.

Chapter 7

Tris POV

Why is someone shaking me. It's too early for this I keep thinking.

"Come on Tris we don't want to be late." Christina mutters thru a" Christina mutters thru a yawn. She hands me a muffin as I sit up. I put on the tight black tee shirt and black jeans that were given to us at dinner last night. I feel strange in these considering I have always worn baggy clothes my entire life. We make our way down to the training room and meet up with Four who looks like he has been there for a while. He begins speaking to us as Peter enter the door last.

"Welcome everyone as you know I am Four your instructor for the next few weeks. Initiation is broken up into 3 parts. The first is physical, the second emotional and the third mental. You will be rated through each phase. Your ratings determine if you stay or if you go. Today you will learn how to shoot a gun and how to fight. Tomorrow you will start to fight each other. Are there any questions?" he asks us looking around the room. He holds his eyes on me again and I flush under the look and turn away. He must notice how odd I look as well. He continues on soon after.

"Alright let's begin. Everyone grab a gun off of the tables on the other side of the room. Each is filled with plastic bullets for target practice." He tells us. We all turn and walk toward the tables along the walls and back again. The gun feels bulky but lethal under my grasp. I watch Four as he explains what to do and as he takes aim at the target in front of it. He takes a deep breath and shoots. Bulls eye. I watch in awe.

"Now it's your turn. Since there are 10 of you and 5 targets everyone pair off. You will take turns shooting at the targets." He tells us. Automatically I pair off with Christina and we head off toward the end target. She lets me go first. I miss continuously and start to get frustrated.

"Hey stiff do you need glasses or something? The targets over there." Peter yells over at me pointing at the target a foot off of where I just hit. I take that frustration and remember what Four did. Deep breath, aim, shoot. I hit the center.

"Hey Peter, thanks for the tip looks like it paid off." I retort back. I see Four watching our exchange with a smirk on his face. I switch with Christina and let her try for the rest of the morning. I just keep chancing glances at Four trying to figure out his thoughts. Lunch came at noon and Christina and I sat together as usual along with Will and Al. Al is 6ft and stocky. He's another Candor transfer.

"What do you guys think of training so far?" Al asks the table. We all say the same thing. Basically its goin we tell him. We continue to eat in peace for which I was grateful for considering I was nervous about fighting this afternoon.

After lunch we head back into the training center and all around us punching bags are set up. I tense up immediately.

"Like I said earlier we are going to be teaching you how to fight. Today I will show you simple moves on the punching bag, and you will practice on them this afternoon." Four tells us as he starts to demonstrate different moves. He does a few swift punches and kicks then looks out into the crowd at us resting his eyes on mine. He then goes back to the punching bag using his elbows and knees now. I take notice that he started doing this after looking at me. It must be his way of helping me without telling me. I take note of this and start getting antsy to try these moves. Just then Eric walks in the room and Four stops punching the bag.

"Can I help you with something Eric?" Four asks rudely.

"I just wanted to see how things were going in here. And maybe see a fight today." Eric says with a smirk.

"Things are going fine in here Eric. No fights till tomorrow sorry." Four shoots back. He knows we aren't ready and I'm glad he's standing up for us. But Eric's not backing down.

"Oh I think different. First jumper! Last jumper! To the ring!" Eric shouts over us. Shock crosses my face as I walk to the ring. A red headed girl by the name of Molly walks up too. She's double my size. I'm nervous now. She looks mean too and she must be since she hangs with Peter and Drew. I get to the ring and stand there no knowing what to do. I do know to block my face so I do and thinking back to what Four had just showed us. Use my elbows and knees to bring her down. I could win this.

"Here are the rules: the fight goes till someone can't continue." Eric states.

"Or someone concedes." Four remarks right after. He's trying to make this easier on us I can tell.

"That's the old rules. Now start fighting!" Eric snaps back.

Molly starts toward me and I side step her missing the first punch. I try to elbow her in the side and she catches me and bring a sharp hit to my face. I drop immediately but not before I put a leg out and trip her bringing her down with me. I quickly scramble to my feet and kick Molly before she knows what I did. She lets out a loud shriek and pops up bull rushing me down again. She starts punching and slapping me across my face and I feel blood coming out of my nose now. The only thing I have left is my knees which I bring up to her stomach with all of my force. She doesn't feel a thing apparently because the next thing I know I'm in the hospital. I awake to find Christina and will at the end of my bed. They look concerned.

"What happened?" I ask them. They told me I did well till Molly kicked me repeatedly and I blacked out. They said Four took me here and let the rest of them off for the day. They also told me Eric was amused and said he would be over seeing the rest of the fights. Great I thought to myself. At least I know Four cares whether he wants me to know or not. This brings a smile to my face.

**Keep on reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Long time no write! But don't worry I am going to try and write more as long as I get reviews. If not I will just go on hiatus. I wouldn't want to do that so please leave reviews! I love to read them!**

Chapter 8

Four's POV

This afternoon starts the first day of fighting. I decide that the best way to go about that is bring them all into the room and show them simple moves to do on the punching bag. After lunch I take them back into the training center and head straight toward the bag in the middle of the room. Everyone eyes me intently as I begin to speak.

"Like I said earlier we are going to be teaching you how to fight. Today I will show you simple moves on the punching bag, and you will practice on them this afternoon." I explain to them as I demonstrate each move after I say it. I look out into the crowd of initiates and again my eyes rest on Tris. Her eyes bore into mine. I look away and continue to punch the bag now using my elbows and knees figuring it's the best way to show her without telling her that I care. I hope she is taking notes on these moves. Just when I was about to split them into groups Eric walks in the room.

"Can I help you with something Eric?" I ask annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how things were going in here. And maybe see a fight today." Eric says with a smirk.

"Things are going fine in here Eric. No fights till tomorrow sorry." I shoot back. Why bother asking when he knows the answer.

"Oh I think different. First jumper! Last jumper! To the ring!" Eric shouts over to the group. Crap Tris was the first jumper. He must know I like her or else he wouldn't do this. I try not to let it affect me as she walks to the ring with Molly. She's double her size. I'm scared for Tris. She's tiny in comparison. As long as she uses her elbows and knees she may have a winning shot.

"Here are the rules: the fight goes till someone can't continue." Eric states.

"Or someone concedes." I snap back right after. I still believe in old Dauntless rules even if most don't any more..

"That's the old rules. Now start fighting!" Eric snaps back.

Molly starts toward Tris and she side steps her missing the first punch. Tris tries to elbow her in the side but Molly catches her and brings a sharp punch her face. Tris drops immediately but not before sticking a leg out to trip Molly and bring her down too. Tris takes the opportunity to quickly get back on her feet and kick Molly before she knows what hit her. I smile a little at her strength until Molly lets out a loud shriek and pops up bull rushing Tris. She starts punching and slapping her across the face and I watch blood pour out of Tris's nose. I can't believe she still is going but next thing I see is Tris lifting her knees into Molly's stomach before being thrown to the ground. She isn't moving. I rush over and pick her up as gently as possible.

"Practice is done for the day." I yell over my shoulder as I carry Tris out of the training room toward the hospital wing. Why did I let Eric do this? She wasn't ready and I knew it. I let this happen to her.

I lose myself in my thoughts as I sit at the edge of Tris's bed in the hospital. She looks so fragile laying there. She is going to have a black eye tomorrow and a broken rib. At least I know I can prevent this from happening again. I will prevent this from happening again.

As I watch her I figure out where I know her from. She is Natalie and Andrew Prior's daughter, Beatrice. Our fathers work for the government in Abnegation. I always have wanted to get to know her but was never given that chance. Fate has stepped in to give me a second one and I am not going to waste it. I just have to wait for the right time to show her who I really am. I stay a while longer till I hear her friends coming thru the doors. I make my leave reluctantly but not before I place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

I spent the rest of my day held up in my apartment not wanting to talk to anyone. Today's fight did nothing to change my vote on leaving Dauntless. The only reason for me staying now is Tris. As long as she is here I will stay. I know it's a fool's choice but it's mine.

The next day comes and goes like the last. The only differences are that I don't allow any fights between each other just yet and Eric is there. Apparently after I left with Tris yesterday he told _my _initiates that he would be staying and overseeing there training for the rest of the initiation. That includes making the fight list. I have no say anymore except to give tips. If I were Eric I would watch my back. I will not stand for another brutal beating for his amusement.

**I'm going to leave it there for now. Tell me what you think?! Please? ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you are enjoying this so far! Thank you for reading! I don't own anything!

Chapter 9

Tris's POV

I get to leave the hospital today to go back to training. Like everyone had said Eric is there running the fight's now. I cringe as I pass the group of initiates.

"Hey, feeling a little…stiff today?" Peter sneers as I pass him. I back hand him across the face before he knows what hit him. I hate that word more then he knows.

"You better watch yourself Tris." He spits at me as he rubs his tender jaw. At least I have the element of surprise going for me. I notice Four eyeing me with a smirk. The moment I catch his eye he looks away. Disappointed I catch up to Christina.

"You must have a death wish to do something like that." She tells me.

"Well someone needs to put him in his place." I tell her. Living amongst the factionless has taught me to stand up for myself since it was every man for themselves. I wish I had known how to fight then so I didn't have to starve so much. Instead I had learned how to be quick and sneaky to get food and clothes. That trait has come in handy today.

"Everyone can I have your attention? We are going to keep practicing today and start fights tomorrow. Tonight we will meet back here at 10PM to go on a field trip. If you are late you are out." Eric yells over us.

"Where are we going?" the Candor transfer Al asks. He is tall and stocky built with sandy brown hair.

"No hints. Just be here." Four chimes in.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. At 9:45PM we all start to head toward the training room where we find out what our 'field trip' is. Christina, Will, Al and I decided as long as it's fun we would be up for anything. No sooner to we get to the room we are turned around and told to head toward the train tracks. Once we are all on Eric makes the announcement.

"Tonight we are going to be playing capture the flag. Four and I are captains. To win you will have to get the other teams flag and not get shot by the paintball guns that we will be distributing shortly. Four you pick first." Eric says

"Hmmm… I pick 'the stiff.' He says watching me like a hawk. I scowl at him knowing the only reason he chose me was because he thinks I'm weak.

"Picking off the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose?" Eric chuckles.

"Something like that." Four counters. Now I'm stewing. I thought he cared when all he really thinks is that I'm weak.

"Edward." Eric chooses.

"Christina." Four says. Now I'm confused since I know Christina is stronger then me.

"Drew."

"Will."

"Peter."

"Molly."

"Al."

"And that leaves Myra with me. Now let's split the Dauntless born." Four says. I tune out trying to figure out what Four's motive is. Then I realize what it is. We are all lean and quick where as Eric's team is the tough guy team. I smile a little realizing that I was an idiot for thinking he chose me because I was weak. He was playing Eric.

"Your team can leave first. You need all the help you can get." Eric sneers as we make our way to leave the moving train. We jump off at the old abandon fair ground. Complete with a creepy carousal and a rickety old Ferris wheel.

"What should our strategy be?" a handsome dark skinned boy asks as we walk to the carousal. I think I remember his name to be Uriah.

"We split up and some protect the flag while others go to seek out their flag." Will chimes back. A discussion breaks out amongst our team while I watch Four just stand off to the side not saying a word. I start to look around to try and find a way to get a high vantage point. I note the Ferris wheels height and take that as my best shot to get up high. I sneak away from the group and head toward the ladder at the bottom of the wheel and begin to climb. No sooner do I get up 4 rungs I hear someone behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Four asks. His low voice sends a shiver thru me.

"I am trying to get a higher view. I'm not doing anything." I tell him twisting his words back at him.

"Oh good idea. I'll come with you." He says climbing the first rung then the next.

"You don't have to I'll be fine." I tell him even though I would much rather him come along just not willing to admit it.

"Yea well I would rather bring all of my initiates back in one piece. Plus you just were in the hospital, you should be taking it easy." He says. I just nod and continue to climb. Four doesn't talk much as we climb and for that I am grateful. I concentrate on my steps and hope this ladder will hold till we get to the middle where there is a landing. Just before I reach the landing my foot slips and I fall off balance. Luckily Four reaches up and straightens my balance. My breath catches in my throat when he touches the hint of flesh that was exposed on my hip.

"Thanks." I mutter as I regain my balance and continue climbing the last few steps to the landing. Once there I move over to the side so that he had a place to sit as well. Once he made it he scooted as far back from the edge as humanly possible.

"If you're afraid of heights why did you come up here with me?" I ask him noticing his tense stance.

"I wanted to make sure you would be ok. It's a good thing I did too or else you would be a Tris pancake right now." He says smirking at me. I smile back knowing that he is right.

"I think we need to get higher." I say standing up and realizing that I can't see the other team's flag.

"I think we are high enough Beatrice." He muttered. What did he just say? How did he know my real name? Was he Abnegation?

"What did you just say?" I ask him making sure my ears didn't deceive me.

"I think we are high enough Tris." He repeats looking a little caught off guard.

"Well I'm going to continue to climb. You don't have to." I tell him as I start to climb higher yet. I still think he said my real name, which means he knew me. I shrug it aside… for now. I stop once I see that the other team has their flag glowing by the pier. Four stands on the rung below me but because of his height is eye level with me.

"Good job Tris. Let's go get their flag. " He tells me, his breath tickling my neck. My heart rate hitches and goose bumps form on me. I hope he doesn't know.

"Um… climb down. I'll follow." I mumble to him. He starts climbing down quickly and I follow right behind him. We make it to the bottom and head toward where we left the rest of the group.

"Where were you guys?" Christina asks eyeing both of us.

"Finding the other teams flag thanks to Tris." Four responds. I blush at the compliment.

"Oh yea? Where is it then?" Uriah asks as he walks up to us.

"It's over by the pier." I tell them matter of factly.

"How should we get it?" Will asks me. It takes me a second to realize that they want me to take the lead now.

"I think we should split up. Half go in the front and distract them while the other half comes in from behind to take the flag." I explain to them. They all nod their heads in agreement.

Christina, Four and I go to the back to sneak up and take the flag while the rest surprise them from the front. It seemed logical that I should get to grab their flag since I was the one to discover it. In the end though since I am so short compared to the other two, Christina ended up grabbing the flag to declare our teams victory. I was just happy for the win that I didn't care who got the flag. I stood to the side while the rest celebrated. Four rested his hand on my shoulder and congratulated me. All the touching still is new to me since I was from Abnegation and it is somewhat frowned upon because it is a form of selfishness.

We head back to Dauntless headquarters, Eric's team being sore losers. Tomorrow starts our fighting against each other. If its anything like the first time between Molly and I, I'm not looking forward to it by any, I'm not looking forward to it by an means.

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be Fours POV and some fight sequences.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think it's a double chapter kind of night ****J****Please Review! Thank you! I don't own anything!**

Chapter 10

Four's POV

Today Tris is back in training. I didn't know it till now but I had missed her presence. I don't know what it is that I am drawn to about her but I can't help myself. I need to let her know who I am soon.

"Hey, feeling a little…stiff today?" I overhear Peter say thinking he's being funny. Him and his sidekicks Molly and Drew start laughing until I watch Tris smack him hard across his face. He cringes and grabs his jaw right away. The girls got an awesome right hook I think to man awesome right hook I think to myself as I watch her walk toward her friend Christina. I catch her eye and look away quickly after. I don't want to get too attached yet.

"You better watch yourself Tris." Peter yells at her still rubbing his jaw. What a wimp. Too bad Eric has already taken a liking to him. I would have already knocked him down a few pegs to put him in his place. I really hate the fact that Eric has taken my initiation class over.

"Everyone can I have your attention? We are going to keep practicing today and start fights tomorrow. Tonight we will meet back here at 10PM to go on a field trip. If you are late you are out." Eric yells over the group.

"Where are we going?" the Candor transfer Al asks.

"No hints. Just be here." I tell them. Once practice is over I head to dinner and hang out with Zeke and his younger brother Uriah. Both have grown up in Dauntless and will never leave. Mainly because of the cake.

"Where are we going tonight Four?" Uriah asks me over a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Like I told my group. No Hints." I tell him giving Zeke a nod. Zeke and I were in the same initiation class so he knows what tonight is about. I finish eating and head back to my apartment to start making up fight pairs. I want to try and make them as evenly paired as possible. Since we only have 9 players 1 person gets to sit out. I'm allowing Tris one more rest day since she had it so rough the first day. I pair Al and Will, Peter and Edward, Christina and Molly and Drew and Myra. I head down to the training room at 9:30 waiting for the rest of the initiates to show up. Eric walks in next and luckily doesn't decide to start anything with me. The initiate arrive one by one till the last few walk in at 9:45PM. From there we head straight to the train tracks. Once we all have made it on the train Eric makes the announcement.

"Tonight we are going to be playing capture the flag. Four and I are captains. To win you will have to get the other teams flag and not get shot by the paintball guns that we will be distributing shortly. Four you pick first." Eric tells me like I need the help.

"Hmmm… I pick 'the stiff.' I say watching Tris to see her reaction. She scowls at me thinking I did it because she is weak. Little does she know that it's far from the truth.

"Picking off the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose?" Eric chuckles.

"Something like that." I tell him. I chance a glance at her again and her look could kill. She will figure it out soon enough.

"Edward." Eric chooses.

"Christina." I choose. That should confuse her some.

"Drew."

"Will."

"Peter."

"Molly."

"Al."

"And that leaves Myra with me. Now let's split the Dauntless born." I say.

"Uriah." I choose up front.

"Mike."

"Marlene."

"Nick."

"Alison."

"Danny."

"Mat"

"Then I get Noah. Your team can leave first. You need all the help you can get." Eric sneers as we make our way to leave the moving train. We jump off at the old abandon fair ground. Complete with a creepy carousal and a rickety old Ferris wheel.

"What should our strategy be?" Uriah pipes up. From there I tune everyone out since It's supposed to be a team thing. I watch them and notice Tris sneaking off toward the Ferris wheel. I follow her knowing that she is going to climb this thing. I don't want to startle her as she starts to climb.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask her.

"I am trying to get a higher view. I'm not doing anything." She says twisting my words. I smile to m. I smile to myself as I begin to climb behind her.

"Oh good idea. I'll come with you." I tell her.

"You don't have to I'll be fine." She tells me. She's nuts if she thinks I am going to let her go alone no matter how afraid of heights I am.

"Yea, well I would rather bring all of my initiates back in one piece. Plus you just were in the hospital, you should be taking it easy." I tell her. She just nods and continues to climb. I don't talk much as we climb I just try to keep my breaths even. Just before Tris reaches the landing her foot slips and she falls off balance. Luckily I am there and reach up to straighten her balance. I notice her tense up as I touch the hint of flesh that was exposed on her hip. It feels soft beneath my fingers. I pull away quickly so I don't cause her discomfort.

"Thanks." She mutters as she continues climbing the last few steps to the landing. Once there she moves over to the side so that I have a place to sit as well. Once I'm up I scoot as far back from the edge as humanly possible.

"If you're afraid of heights why did you come up here with me?" She asks me watching my movement.

"I wanted to make sure you would be ok. It's a good thing I did too or else you would be a Tris pancake right now." I tell her smirking. She smiles back knowing that I'm probably right.

"I think we need to get higher." She says standing up and looking for the ladder to get higher.

"I think we are high enough Beatrice." I mumble. Crap I think I just let on that I know her. Hopefully she didn't hear me. I don't want to have this conversation this high up.

"What did you just say?" She asks me again.

"I think we are high enough Tris." I repeat sounding a little harsher then I intended to.

"Well I'm going to continue to climb. You don't have to." She tells me as she starts to climb higher yet. I follow her up till she stops and I am 1 rung below her making us eye level. I see that the other team has their flag glowing by the pier.

"Good job Tris. Let's go get their flag. " I tell her, brushing her neck with my breath on purpose. I notice her breathing change and hope it's because of me.

"Um… climb down. I'll follow." She mutters to me. I start climbing down quickly and she follows right behind me. We make it to the bottom and head toward where we left the rest of the group.

"Where were you guys?" Christina asks eyeing both of us. Getting to know the girl of my dreams. What's it to you Candor?

"Finding the other teams flag thanks to Tris." I say out loud. I watch Tris's cheeks blush at the compliment.

"Oh yea? Where is it then?" Uriah asks walking up to us.

"It's over by the pier." Tris tells them matter of factly.

"How should we get it?" Will asks her. It looks like she just became leader on this mission. I know she can handle it.

"I think we should split up. Half go in the front and distract them while the other half comes in from behind to take the flag." She explains to them. Sounds good to me. Everyone else nod their heads in agreement.

Christina, Tris and I go to the back to sneak up and take the flag while the rest surprise them from the front. It seemed logical that Tris should get to grab their flag since she was the one to discover it. In the end though since she is so short compared to us Christina ended up grabbing the flag to declare our teams victory. I think she was just happy for the win that I didn't care who got the flag. I watched her stand to the side while the rest celebrated. I put my hand on her shoulder and congratulated her. I think she is still getting accustomed to all the touching that we do here versus Abnegation. I know it took me forever. Mainly because of my father.

We head back to Dauntless headquarters. I'm glad I got to show Eric up. He looks pissed. Oh well. He should know brains always wins over brawn especially since he came from Erudite.

The morning comes quickly. I wake with a start and head down to breakfast and grab a muffin and a water and head straight to the training room to get a few punches in. I need to alleviate some of my Tris frustrations and this is the best way I can think of. I keep punching till I feel eyes watching me. I stop to see Tris and some of the other initiates watching me intently. Just then Eric walks in with our match up chalk board. What the hell did he do I wonder.

"Initiates the rules are the same as you heard the other day. No one concedes! Here are your match ups." He announces to the crowd. I look at the line up as he turns it. First name I go to is Tris and she's against Peter. What the fuck is he thinking. Peter will kill Tris. Especially after she slapped him the other day. I march over to him and confront him dead in the face.

"What are you thinking by pairing these 2 together?" I spit at him.

"What you don't like what I did there? Maybe you shouldn't of won last night." He sneers back. Seriously this is about pride?

"I'm sorry your team didn't win. It doesn't mean you take it out on an innocent girl." I say trying to reason with him.

"She will be fine Four don't you worry." He says mockingly to me and turns on his heel and walks off. I head toward Tris and pull her aside.

"Your fast, if you do what you did the other day to him and catch him by surprise you could win. And watch, he takes a step before he strikes." I tell her. She nods with the look of fear plastered all over her face. I feel so helpless. I watch her enter the ring along with Peter.

Peter tries to taunt her but she doesn't take the bait. Finally they start to fight. He tries to hit her but she dodges it and tries to kick him. He grabs her leg and flips her so that she falls to the ground. He then proceeds to kick her hard in the side. She gets up ready to strike again. She takes a swing and hits her elbow into his jaw. It doesn't even faze him. He starts to hit her harder and knocks her to the ground again. At that point I can't take anymore and I go to leave. I don't make it past the doors before I hear her scream.

"Enough!" I yell and run back to her. I pick her up gently and take her to the hospital wing again. She may have to get a permanent bed here soon if this keeps up. I wait with her until I hear her friends come again. This feels like De ja vu. I hope it doesn't happen again.

**I hope you all liked! Please let me know what you think! ****J**


End file.
